


Sakura, Sakura (Ruining the Futon at a Ryokan is a Stupid Fucking Idea)

by The_Florian_Triangle



Category: One Piece
Genre: ! - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marks, Prostitution, Prostitution mention, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spies, Spoilers, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, Wano Country (One Piece), Wano kuni time babeyyyy, and also Coby’s so I wrote him getting dicked, basically. Oiran Coby, it’s my birthday!, porn with a little plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Florian_Triangle/pseuds/The_Florian_Triangle
Summary: Drake lies to save Coby’s life when he shows up in Wano, and... stuff happens.Or, a ridiculous and painfully inadequate effort to depersonalize the mission.Happy Birthday, Pink!
Relationships: Coby/X Drake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Sakura, Sakura (Ruining the Futon at a Ryokan is a Stupid Fucking Idea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel/gifts).



> Welcome to the fucking GLOSSARY I had to write for this fic :/// Could I have avoided it? Sure, but the fic felt empty and kinda dumb without anythinG IN IT fuck Wano 
> 
> Shikibuton- lower part of a futon.  
> Kakebuton - thick quilt.  
> Ryokan - traditional style Japanese hotel/spa. Often involves being able to bathe in an onsen, or a hot spring. Involves a fuckton of rules and Etiquette Things, most of which will be broken during the course of this fic.  
> Tatami - mats placed on the floor.  
> Oiran - You’ve probably seen this word used in Wano in reference to Komurasaki. It basically means an incredibly high-ranking prostitute or pinup girl.  
> Kagema - male prostitutes in Edo era Japan that were often passed off as apprentice kabuki (a type of theatre) performers.  
> Nakai-san - someone who attends to the needs of customers at a ryokan. They will make the beds before dinner, bring in wagashi, or fancy sweets, for the new customers, etc.  
> Nemaki - specific type of yukata or a lighter kimono that is found at ryokan.

Coby huffed, pulling out the shikibuton and laying it out on the mats as Drake slid open the closet door, finding the kakebuton and a few pillows. The attendants had been scared away by the antics of the Beast subordinates, and the doors had been broken open just so they could get their bedding. 

“Concubine? _Seriously_?” 

“‘Thank you, I’m so glad that you were able to pull a lie out of your ass to save my life’,” Drake said flatly, tossing the quilt over the mattress. “Kaido’s and that Orochi’s methods of torture and execution sound really fun, Coby, sorry for taking that experience away from you.” 

“I was prepared for torture in my training, you don’t have to-“ 

“They boiled the last shogun alive. For an hour. And then they shot him.” Coby went pale. “Yeah, these guys don’t mess around.” 

“I’ll start a cover story.” 

“Good. Get some sleep first, and then I’ll take you shopping. You shouldn’t be wearing a dead man’s clothing.” Coby looked down at the almost shredded kimono Drake had forced him into seconds before Hawkins had emerged on the scene. 

“I thought those dark marks on it were DESIGNS!” 

“You think a poor guy in this country can afford that much dyed cloth?” He fidgeted with one of the sleeves, swallowing thickly and pulling back the kakebuton so he could wiggle under it. The night was sweltering hot, but the fabric was cool from being in the shade all day, and he let out a grateful sigh. 

Drake stared up at the ceiling, nerves still rankled from having his fellow marine show up without notice. “We’re taking that Komurasaki with us, so have your story by then.” Coby nodded, rolling over so their backs were facing each other. There was a long, silent minute. 

“Drake-san, can I borrow one of your shirts? I… don’t know if I can wear this.” After another moment of hesitation, Drake nodded and got up, pulling out a plain white shirt and tossing it to him. The kimono was discarded, and the ex-pirate turned away with an awkward cough as his new field partner changed. 

The shirt went almost to Coby’s knees, and he bounced over to the bedding with a happy sigh, feeling much more relaxed as Drake slid under the covers and blew out the light. Darkness, thick with the oppressive heat, eased over them, weighing their eyelids. And Coby rolled over, arm slinging over Drake’s chest. A strangled sound escaped the larger man, and he rolled over the other way, hiding his face. The tips of his ears were bright red. The kakebuton was suddenly too thick to be comfortable. Outside, some sort of bird screamed. No one spoke for another five minutes, and yet the room was too hot to sleep in. Drake considered asking Coby to go sleep in the bath, but that was stupid and it would make him look like an asshole, right? You can’t just ask your fake prostitute to go sleep in a _bathtub_. 

“Drake-san.”

“No.” 

“Drake-san, no one’s going to believe us if they walk in and see you trying to sleep as far away from me as possible. You’re supposed to be attracted to me, remember?” Drake was going to die. He was going to bleed out from a hemorrhage in the brain and Coby would have to chuck his body into the ocean so they wouldn’t think he killed him. Of all the lies he could have produced out of his stupid, wide mouth, it just had to be about him and Coby fucking, didn’t it? He couldn’t get one day of rest, could he? 

Wearing his fucking shirt, talking about _attraction_... 

“...Right.” This was for a mission. He was saving a fellow teammate. This was not a selfish endeavor. 

_Depersonalize, Dory. Depersonalize. Come on._

Slowly, Drake rolled back over, pursing his lips together. Coby grinned in triumph, grabbing his arm and ducking under it. The smaller body was so much warmer. Even despite the heat, Drake relished unabashedly in it. 

“There. Now we’re a proper couple.” 

Depersonalization was then determined to be a roaring fucking disaster. 

The first thing Komurasaki did was yank the shirt open in the morning. Coby stiffened a little, but didn’t flinch. 

“No marks. Foreign shirt. Foreign spectacles. I’ve never seen you in the Flower Capital before.”

“I wasn’t rich enough to stay here by myself without Drake-sama’s patronage,” Coby murmured in a soft voice. “I was living in Kuri, near Bakura.” He’d looked at the map five minutes earlier. Komurasaki stared at him. 

“There aren’t any houses for _kagema_ near Bakura.” 

“I wasn’t working at a house, Madam Oiran, if you’ll excuse my directness.” 

“Ah.” A long drag from her pipe. “Well, then you have no idea how to get what you really want from that lizard, do you? You’ve had no proper training as a courtesan.” 

“What?” asked Drake. Coby blinked.

“I suppose... I suppose I don’t.” 

“Well, I think we’re going to be very good friends, then. But you’ll do exactly what I say.” She tapped her ashes out, smiling a little too sweetly at Drake. 

“O-Of course, Madam Oiran.” 

“And close your shirt. Your body is your most important bargaining chip. No one should ever see it.” Coby, dumbfounded, closed his shirt. 

  
  


“These layers weigh a metric ton, and I can’t kick if we get into a pinch,” Coby muttered, tucked into Drake’s arm like a little doll. 

“I’m feeling it too, I’m the one carrying you!” 

“Don’t speak so rudely,” Coby said imperiously, tilting his head up. “Don’t you know who I am?” Drake looked at him for a long minute. Purple lips, eyes lined in red— everything on Coby gave off a warm glow now. 

“I know you better than most people in this country. Here’s the ryokan Orochi bought for the headliners. Our room’s in the far back.” 

“All the way back there? Blast.” Coby looked up at the large, paneled building. “Did we at least get someplace nice?” 

“You didn’t see it too well last night, but it’s nice.” Both men sighed in gratitude as Drake stepped into the shade. 

“Mm, yes, I was too busy to notice the scenery, unfortunately~”

“Oi,” Drake huffed, blushing. “There’s no one around, you know.” A hum, and Coby tapped his fan to the bridge of Drake’s nose.

“I’m supposed to be sexy now, so you have to do what I say and I say that you should carry me.” 

“Is that so, Master Oiran?” Drake hefted Coby a little, carrying him back to the room and depositing him in the genkan so he could take off his shoes. Off slipped the sandals, and Coby hefted up the layers of kimono, running back into the bedroom with a bright laugh. 

“The nakai-san is gone? Drake-sama, we have an outdoor bath~~!!! Komurasaki-sama said that I should call you Drake-sama. She said that I should use sama for everyone except men.” 

“I’m a man.” Drake slid off his boots, walking in and stretching a little as he deposited the bags. Coby slid the door shut, peeking out from a crack and grinning. 

“Yes, but you’re my patron- _de arinsu_.” 

“I’m your.... Coby, aren’t you taking this a little far?”

“Now that I’m wearing a million layers of clothing, I’m supposed to be _irresistible-de arinsu_.” 

“Isn’t it hot under there?” Drake slid the door open, scooping Coby up despite himself and swinging him around. “You were really good today. If you can get into the court’s good graces, you should get a lot of info out of those gossips.” 

“Ah, it warms my heart to hear you say that- _de arinsu_. Now give me my clothes’ weight in gold. Men are puppies who fetch me money in return for being allowed to kiss my obscenely tall shoes.” Coby laughed, wrapping his arms around Drake’s neck. “Seriously, how does she walk around in this all day?“ The patron flushed, realizing the impropriety of his actions and setting Coby down again. 

“I’m not sure. Do you want to change?” 

  
  


It turns out there was _nothing_ intimate about undoing a hundred hidden cords keeping the ensemble together, but sliding the layers of silk off and watching Coby sigh so appreciatively and roll his head or stretch was almost breathtaking in its tenderness. It was, obviously, a part of the mission. Coby had to get into court somehow. Intel was more important than either of them, and he’d known that coming into this. They didn’t matter. Coby didn’t matter, he was just a fellow teammate. 

_Depersonalize, Dory. He’s not into you, he’s just riding the high of being in the field._

Slowly, the oiran in training was shelled down to the skin. Drake smiled just a little when they finished, proud of himself for not tearing anything. 

“There you go. They left a nemaki for you, I’ll go—“ Coby leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Drake’s cheek. Drake could feel the blood thrumming under his own skin, and the area of offense burned. His chest was tight, and before he started to think, he hoped. “Wh—why did you... Coby??” 

“There’s a man in the ceiling, I can hear him,” Coby muttered into his ear. “Kiss me.” 

”What!?”

“You’re a terrible... fine.” Coby grabbed Drake's jaw, kissing him hard and fumbling with his jacket as the larger man stuttered a little, head spinning. Purple lipstick was smeared on one side of his mouth, and his constitution seemed to be failing him. 

“I... I...” 

“You’re so tense, Drake-sama,” Coby crooned, glancing back at where he could hear their uninvited friend. _Of course Orochi was suspicious, Komurasaki probably told him everything! A young man who spoke strangely, had access to foreign items despite a sound alibi, and seemed to appear in Drake’s life out of nowhere? No wonder there was someone here. Lucky for his Haki, then._

He wrapped his arms around Drake’s waist and flipped them around, backing them sharply against the wall so he was covered by the sheer size of his partner. “Can you _participate_?!” 

“What the hell are you even doing?” Drake hissed, forced to brace his hands against the wooden frames. 

“If he thinks we’re going to have sex, he’ll leave. You don’t exactly cry out state secrets when you’re doing it, do you?” Drake closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to ground himself. He could kill people and lie and disassociate himself from almost everything that was a weakness. Why not this?

“I’m going to pick you up now,” he murmured, hooking his hands under Coby’s thighs and lifting him into the air so Coby could wrap his legs around Drake’s waist. 

“Only you’d know to warn me about that,” Coby laughed into his ear, cupping his cheek as Drake kissed him. When he got over the initial shock of kissing someone who was supposed to be his coworker, it was nice. Coby’s lips were soft, and he tasted sweet from the wagashi he’d had earlier, and Drake wasn’t usually partial to sweet things, but he enjoyed it lingering on Coby’s lips. 

Coby moved forward a little, Drake’s hands sliding back his thighs and to his ass to hold him up, still kissing him. The slide of skin on skin and the soft noises Drake could pull out of Coby (had to be faked, this was obviously fake) were almost as sweet as his mouth, and Drake, suddenly hungry, was determined to eat as much candy as he could get his hands on before the hidden man in the ceiling was gone and there was nothing left to say. 

“Coby-...Coby-kun.” How mechanical he sounded. How depersonalized, and for once the achievement didn’t feel like a success. 

“Mm.” 

“Is he gone yet?” Coby’s head swiveled around all of a sudden, as if looking for someone they couldn’t see. 

“Oh... yes.” Drake set him down, a little disappointed, and wiped the purple off of his face. 

“Well. I never thought that would be part of the spy experience,” he said in a low voice. Coby blushed a little, touching his lips. 

“Well, I didn’t hate it...” 

Drake, panicking at the sight, practically sprinted the five feet to the closet to grab Coby’s hotel-provided nemaki, face flaming. He thrust it at his partner. 

“Put that on, you shouldn’t walk around naked!” 

“I know, how indecent of me.” Coby slid on the robe, sighing. The sight of him, hair mussed from Drake’s hands, makeup smeared from Drake’s mouth, was enough to make anyone shift uncomfortably and adjust his pants. The fact that it was Drake was, obviously, quite irrelevant. “You know he’ll report back to Orochi, right?” He fluffed up his pink hair a little, pretending to preen. Drake shifted uncomfortably.

“Komurasaki… she’ll yank open your shirt a— she said she was looking for marks?” A long, tense moment cut the liquid air. Coby had never enjoyed himself as much as he did at the moment. 

“Ever made a hickey?” 

“No,” Drake said in the flattest tone Coby had ever heard. “Have you?”

“Plenty. But I can’t be the one making them on myself. I can’t reach my collarbone without breaking my neck.” 

“So you’re saying that not only did we kiss, but now I’m going to have to mark you up.” Drake crossed his arms. “What if I’m just a... a very gentle lover?” 

“You’re a headliner for the _Beast_ Pirates, Drake-san.” Coby wanted to move his eyes away from Drake’s abs. He was making a conscious effort. Really. 

“And?” 

“Wh-... are you serious? You’re supposed to be all wild! Hold on, are you...” Drake watched a borderline demonic grin warp Coby’s beautiful, soft face. “You’re a virgin.” 

“I am NOT.” Drake’s own face was so hot that he felt like he was being cooked alive. “I just see no point in it! And... and those sorts of marks are _dangerous_ if you leave them in the wrong places because of the...“ Oh, but to see that neck with his marks on it.

“Okay. Okay.” Coby took Drake’s hands in his. “Cool off. Calm down. It’s okay. Just pretend I’m someone else. Maybe the person you like right now.” 

_Well_ , Drake thought. _That puts us in a very uncomfortable position._

“A-And I’ll close my eyes and show you where to put them so you don’t have to worry about... killing me by hickey or whatever.” Coby could feel his palms going clammy, now faced with the very real danger of Drake’s mouth on his neck. He knew that rationally, this wasn’t his fault. Drake had started the story about him being a _concubine_. And now they were running with it. That’s all. His personal attraction didn’t factor into this at all. Not at all. Obviously. Obviously.

“So I... m...mark you up and then?”

“We get dinner?”

”Soba? Do you want soba? I kind of want soba.” Drake turned around, looking for something, anything to distract himself with. Coby was unattainable and he knew that. This would just be torture. 

“Drake-san.” Drake had never had a cookie jar to stick his hand in as a child, but he was certain that this was the feeling. “You’re avoiding it.” 

“It’s...hah... it’s just weird.”

“Yeah, I know,” Coby said grimly, pursing his lips and laying down. “Come on.” Drake knelt down, throat tight, crawling over him and pulling at the nemaki until Coby’s neck and shoulders were fully bared. He felt dizzy. “Just try to relax.” Coby pressed his index finger into the side of his neck, turning his head. “Just put one there, it’s okay.” Something hit his shoulder and he blinked, looking over. Drake’s head had fallen against his skin, and his shoulders were shaking. 

“This is so _stupid_ ,” the larger snorted, starting to laugh. Coby’s lips twitched and he started to giggle helplessly, strung out and nearly shaking from the contact with a very shirtless Drake. 

“We must look like idiots,” he wheezed. “Imagine walking in and seeing this.” Suddenly, lips pressed into his skin and teeth bit down and he gasped audibly. “Drake-san, wha-“

“Too hard when you were looking at me,” Drake breathed, teeth still latched onto his neck. He pulled off, dragging the remaining flesh between the blunt edges. “How does a guy give a work-appropriate love bite?” 

“I think we’re in a new field,” Coby choked out, feeling himself start to tremble. Wilted lettuce. Slugs. Alvida naked. Drake started to suck on the reddened skin and Coby’s mind went blank. A few seconds later the damage to the capillaries was done, and a lovely bruise was starting to bloom on the left side of Coby’s neck, just under his jaw. Visible, no matter how high someone folded his clothing. 

“So,” Drake murmured, pulling back and tilting his head in an almost avian manner. It made him look like a cockatiel, which _nearly_ killed Coby’s erection. “How’d I do?” 

“One down,” came the strained reply, “Sixteen or so left to go.” 

“Are you _joking_.” 

“We have to be thorough, Drake-san. Komurasaki-sama isn’t stupid. She’ll be expecting a visual play by play of the events of last night.” Coby’s finger drifted to his collarbone. 

“There’ll be no _events_.”

“O-Of course not! You’re my team-mate, and— uh... _fraternizing_...” The expression on the face above him changed several times. Instead of pushing aside Coby’s hand to make the mark, he took it in his, linking their fingers and pulling it over their heads, pinning it to the tatami mats. And then he kissed him. Coby wasn’t prepared for this, especially since the No Events rule had _just_ been established, and there was no one around to see it. So therefore, it had to be... oh. _Oh._

For a second, Drake seemed to falter, his moment of courage gone, and Coby wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as he possibly could muster. It was so much different than before, because this one counted. It was the same touch, the same soft slide of lips, but this one couldn’t be known about by anyone else. Was it the sudden need for privacy, or the realization? 

“If you stop right now,” he murmured into Drake’s lower lip, “after all of this time where I’ve been so uncertain...” If it was a plea or a threat, Coby didn’t know. He wasn’t too occupied with speech at the moment, nor did he want to be. His hand was brushing back a sea of wild red, and he was pinned against a mat in a land that wasn’t supposed to exist, being kissed breathless by someone who he had danced around since they had met. It wasn’t fair. How many things had misaligned to keep them apart all this time? The only place he felt more at home was in his room at base, and he’d never been to this land before. The only constant was the man, and it was so unbelievably _moronic_ that it had taken this long. 

_All for the mission. What a fucking joke. There had been ulterior motives carried by both of them into this from the start._

He had to pull back to finally get some air at the same time that Drake decided that they were going to get back to the task at hand. Coby was so close to sweet oxygen, and then he felt the sharp sting of a bite, soothed with tongue and then lips, and Drake was marking him up for real now and it was going to kill him. 

“You...” He couldn’t breathe. _Impossible, impossible, impossible, and yet here they were._

“Yeah.” Drake looked at him, the blue of his eyes mixing with Coby’s purple. Indigo was Coby’s favorite color. 

“Me too,” he choked, useless under blue. Even the tiniest true smile could light up Drake’s entire face, but the one Coby received as a reward for his effort made his heart thud so hard against his ribs he feared they were going to break. “No events?” Drake thought about it. 

“Well, consider this: we have a lot of events, but we tell Komurasaki that there were only a few while discarding the idea of no events completely,” he said, and pulled away from the hickey to kiss Coby’s forehead. His lips were tingling a little. Coby struggled to patch his brain back together. 

“...I vote in favor of a lot of events. And I nominate the ‘drill Coby through the futon’ event as my first pick.”

“You... ah... the.... that’s very forward of you.” Drake floundered, the hypocrite. 

“It’s been multiple years that you’ve basically been _blue-balling_ me, you know.“ Fingers fumbled at the belt to the nemaki, and the heated air hit Coby’s thighs. Another mark interrupted his skin, this time near his shoulder. A broken sound slipped past his lips. Drake’s hand cradled Coby’s cheek, turned his head. Another kiss. 

_They could do that now, and no one could stop them. Wasn’t it insane?_

One could usually tell the quality of a ryokan by the food, but Coby swore that by the quality of the bed, this had to have been the nicest place he’d ever stayed at. Sinking back onto the futon was similar to how he would imagine a cloud, if clouds weren’t damp and cold and untouchable. And Drake’s body was pleasantly cool and undeniably firm in all the right places, and Coby was certain that he was either dead or in the middle of his new favorite lucid dream. Lips slid over his skin, their touch tender and shy and far too innocent for either of them; large, rough hands ran through his hair, and he arched up with an appreciative sigh, bringing their mouths together again. 

“This is a pants off household,” he grumbled, for once disappointed to see Drake in leather. “Are you a masochist? That pressure has to hurt.” 

“I’m not a.. you can’t just… _Coby_.” Coby laughed, pushing his newfound and long-known lover up and onto his back, crawling over him.

“You take too long! I’ve been thinking about what’s been hiding under this-“ He tapped Drake’s fly and watched him squirm, “-for a very, very long time.” Drake leaned forward, kissing him and yanking his pants off. 

“Satisfied?” Coby grinned, tugging at the waistband of Drake’s briefs before simply tearing them away. His eyes widened at what he found, and he flushed, pupils dilating. 

“That’s not a semi.” 

“You have an _effect_ on me, you know.” One hand was barely enough to wrap around, and Coby was going to start drooling any second now. He turned around, practically sitting on the large X, and leaned forward, stealing a drop of precum off of the head with his tongue. Under his thighs, ribs expanded to accommodate for lungs as their owner hissed in a sharp breath. 

“Any oil or lube or anything?” he asked, looking over his shoulder just as Drake grabbed his ass, separating the rounded cheeks and pressing his spit-slick index over Coby’s hole. The harder he pressed, the more the pucker expanded, until Drake’s finger was in him up to the knuckle. Coby’s hands dug into his thighs, and he was very glad in that moment that he wasn’t trying to do this standing up. 

“You’d better start slicking me up somehow.” They’d barely even begun and Coby’s new favorite ginger sounded completely wrecked. His chest was heaving, lifting the man on it up and down, and there was barely any blue left in his eyes; his pupils had eclipsed his iris almost completely. Coby’s smile widened, and he kissed the head of the cock in front of him before bracing his hands on Drake’s thighs and starting to suck. 

There were times where the little gag reflex he had left was a positive thing, and then there was now. He really needed to train that out— if Drake allowed him to touch again, at least he knew exactly what to expect now. Down went his head, and a strangled groan made its way out of the man in question. The air was already unbearably hot and sweat was clinging to Coby’s skin, making him a little shaky, but he continued down as far as he could with the unique, determined air he possessed. 

_Thank god for whoever that dog in the ceiling was_ , Drake thought, sliding a second finger into Coby and watching his back curve a little. The vibrations of a moan shivered up Drake’s nerves and into his brain, and he gritted his teeth. _I’ll have as much candy as I like now._

He twisted his hand, and Coby cried out around him, fingernails biting into supple flesh. His knees were braced on the mat below them, and it kept him lifted just enough off of Drake’s chest that finding the angle the larger man wanted was possible. Despite the sleepy heat, the preparation was quick, and Coby murmured assurances as he rolled off of Drake and turned around to lie supine on the soft bedding. Drake hovered over him with something unreadable on his face, cupping Coby’s jaw and running a thumb over his lips. 

_How lovely, to have him now,_ thought both men, each using different words in their mind but feeling the same ache in their chest finally alleviated. 

And then Drake started to push in and any thoughts at all vanished from Coby’s brain. 

“Ah….Does it hurt at all?” Formulating words took a good minute and a half. 

“Nnn-nno, no, I’m fine, it’s just a lot to process,” Coby gasped, nearly tearing the quilt under him in half. Drake pursed his lips, pushing in further and watching purple eyes roll back. “Y— You’re…” A single hand pressed into the small of Coby’s back to keep him supported. And then Drake tilted them, pulling him up so they were chest to chest, and gravity welcomed the last five inches into Coby’s body. The world whited out.

“You need to relax, little marine.” The low rumble vibrated between their chests and Coby swallowed a cry of need.

He braced his hands on Drake’s shoulders, bit his lip, and lifted himself up. For a second, he sat there trembling, the blunt head tugging on his rim, before he relaxed and let gravity take care of his descent. This was a mistake, as it slammed Drake’s cock straight into his prostate at a speed that nearly sent them both over the edge. Hands grabbed his hips, stilling them and preventing him from getting any more friction. 

“You don’t get to come that quickly,” was murmured into Coby’s neck and he shivered, face reddening. “Really, Coby, do you really want to be over with it that quick?” 

“I... of course not!” Coby breathed, trying to steady himself. “I just…D-” Another shift, and he sobbed, hips jerking. “I just need… ah… I just need you to move…! Whether I come or not isn’t….” Teeth sunk into his neck and he whimpered, clutching at the muscles in Drake’s shoulders as he started to move, and _fast_. Coby had barely had time to adjust, and Drake’s fingers were digging into the flesh of his ass so hard that they were definitely going to leave marks, and the people who Komurasaki wanted to have dress him were going to see… and he _wanted_ them to see. He wanted them to see all of it. Just to be sure, he started a mark just over the X, dragging his tongue over the skin there and smirking at the growl it induced. 

Drake’s hips snapped up just as he pulled Coby down, which sent his cock haphazardly brushing past Coby’s abused prostate. Small fists thumped against his shoulders. 

“Drake-san— ah-! You can’t- I can’t take that anymore, I’m too close…” Coby’s precum was smeared all over Drake’s lower abdomen, and a clawed finger tilted his chin up so he could be kissed quite senseless again. He hiccuped as his cock rubbed against cool skin, the slide of their bodies against one another grinding him up against his partner. 

Coby’s tongue slid over Drake’s, and as he was used, a finger teased at where he was stretched tight around the thick cock pounding his body before slipping inside. As he shuddered around it, it crooked into his flesh and tugged down, pulling mercilessly at his hole. Coby screamed, twitching between them and biting Drake’s lip as it sent a shockwave straight to his weeping, neglected cock. 

“I can feel myself through you,” the larger man marveled as Coby whined and cried and wriggled on the massive cock, trapped and having the time of his life. One of his hands was eclipsed in Drake’s and pressed against his own abdomen, and as the headliner slammed into Coby’s ass, the blunt head of his cock pressed against that hand, blocked only by a thin wall of skin and muscle. 

“You...” whimpered the small marine, pressing back against it and watching Drake hiss and start to move faster. “You’re going to _wreck_ me…” 

“Are you objecting?” Another thrust up into him and his brain was going to melt out of his ears. 

“ _God_ , no.” Coby wouldn’t move his hand for anything at the moment. Suddenly, his world flipped and his back pressed against the futon and Drake was fucking him so hard that the entire room went to static. Heat seared his nerves and he clung to Drake’s back, scoring scratches into his lover’s skin. Someone was moaning raggedly, and after a few seconds, Coby realized that it was him, and that his entire chest was covered in his own cum. 

“Shit,” breathed Drake, staring unashamedly at Coby for once. His pink hair was mussed, he was sprawled out indecently on the bedding, toes curled and chest heaving, covered in cum and marks. His face was flushed and Drake wanted to kiss him, so he did. Coby leaned up into him with a soft sound, smiling loopily, and then his eyes crossed and he arched off the bedding with a whine as Drake pistoned into him, groaning as he came. 

It took a conscious effort to roll off and not crush the small, lean body under him, but he counted it as a victory when his back hit the futon. The scratches stung lightly and he settled in with an appreciative hum, looking over and gently cradling the cheek of the man next to him. Coby took a minute to breathe before rolling over, leaning his arms on Drake’s chest and tilting his head a little, grinning. 

“Again?” 


End file.
